


Sexy Beast

by icanwriteshiz



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, don't let the title deceive you, i love them so much its not okay, it's not bad i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteshiz/pseuds/icanwriteshiz





	Sexy Beast

“There is no way I am doing that,” I say reluctantly. My face burns as I hide it in my cardigan. I can’t even imagine what Michael would do to me with that kind of power. Why can’t I just enjoy a game of truth or dare without wanting to disappear into the void? Christine kneels in front of me on the floor and clasps her hands together desperately. 

“C’mon Jeremy, it won’t be that bad!” she reasoned. I shook my head back and forth rapidly. Sighing, Christine slumps her entire body and looks at me grumpily. “It’s not a hard dare you party pooper,” she huffs. I watch as Michael dies of laughter on the ground while Brooke and Rich make stupid remarks to each other and snicker. Seeing as how everyone wants me to do this stupid dare, I stand up slowly and drag Michael off the floor. 

“Fine, get up Mike,” I grunted as I pulled him to his feet. It takes a while for him to stop howling like a damn hyena, but we finally make it out of the house and to my dad’s car. Michael hopped in the driver’s seat and started the car. It wasn’t long before we were heading to the mall. Why did it have to be me? What did I do to Rich? 

The entire way to the mall, Michael keeps making snarky comments about how he’s going to make me look “sexy as fuck” and “magnifique”. I blush at the thought of what kind of outfit he’s going to force me into. Michael tortured me the entire way to the mall. I was a little grateful when we pulled into the parking lot. However, my relief was short-lived. The moment I set foot on the pavement, Michael grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me into the large building quickly. People swarmed the building, some people in large groups, others all alone. Anxiety started nagging at the back of my mind, but I couldn’t really focus on it with Michael weaving me through the endless sea of shoppers expertly. Had he already thought of where he was taking me? I guess he didn’t make complete waste of that car ride. I am pulled from my thoughts when we stop in front of a store. Reading the huge sign above the door, I groaned. 

Charlotte Russe.

“Micah, I will do anything, just please don’t-” He doesn’t let me finish my sentence. Forcing me into the store, he pointed over by the dressing rooms. “Stand over there and wait for me,” he says to me as if I’m five. “Yes mom,” I say sarcastically before trudging over to the spot he ordered. Leaning against the wall, I tilt my head back and close my eyes. Cheesy pop music fills the entire store and drives me absolutely insane. The air is stale and smells of cheap perfume and plastic. I haven’t been in this place in years, and I’m remembering why. I’ve never liked shopping in general, but Charlotte Russe just makes me want to bash my own head in with a mannequin arm. Shifting my weight against the wall, I sigh and wait for Michael to bring me my punishment for being his friend. 

I didn’t have to wait much longer, though. Within five minutes, Michael had approached me with a ball of various clothing items and shoved them at my chest. The shit-eating grin on his face made me even more nervous than before. God, why did I agree to do this? I quickly find an empty dressing room and walk inside, making sure to lock the door behind me. Once I know I am temporarily safe from embarrassment, I sort out the clothes that Michael handed me. There isn’t much, but it looks like a pretty normal outfit. Maybe he took pity on me? Yeah, as if Michael “Gay and Embarrassing as Fuck” Mell is going to grant me pity. Removing my current clothing, I slip on the pair of pale blue skinny jeans he gave me. They weren’t too bad. At least they were comfortable. This isn’t so bad. I guess Christine was right. Carefully picking up the shirt in front of me, I slip it over my head and pull the hem down. Wait, it isn’t going down. Why isn’t it going down? Michael, you didn’t….

A fucking crop top?! I knew Michael was brutal, but really? Not cool man, not cool. Looking down, I read the big black print across it. I nearly choked on my own spit when I registered the words as “SEXY BEAST”. My face is burning red now. Goddamn it Michael. Calming myself down, I pick up the last piece of the outfit from the small bench in the corner of the small space: a round pair of fake glasses with a thin, silver rim. Of course he gives me glasses. Placing them on the bridge of my nose, I unlock the door and step out, pretending to be confident in the outfit. I strut forward a few steps before calling out to Michael. 

“Hey Mikey, am I a sexy beast or what?” I ask playfully. He glances up from his phone to look at me for a moment before looking back to his phone nonchalantly. I watch as his eyes widen as he looks back up at me. His jaw drops slightly and, pray my eyes don’t deceive me, a light blush dusted his tan cheeks. Giggling at his reaction, I go to change back into my regular clothes. Before I can get back to the room, however, Michael is already passing me up and walking inside. 

“Hey Jer, you forgot something,” he says. I thought I got everything? I probably dropped something. Following him into the tiny space, I look around the bench carefully. A clicking noise sounds from behind me. Looking up, I see that Michael locked the door behind me. I laugh slightly at him. What is he planning to do?

“Michael, what are you-” Before the next words can come out of my mouth, Michael blocks them by placing his soft lips on mine. My mind immediately starts racing. Am I dreaming? There is no way Michael fucking Mell is kissing me right now. Fluttering my eyelids shut, I reach my hands up to cup his face in them. Yup, this is real. He moves his lips in harmony with mine as he places his hands on my waist, gently rubbing the exposed skin. He’s so… warm. His lips taste like crappy cherry slushies from 7-Eleven and vanilla chapstick. I love it. Michael pulls away and smiles at me with wonder in his eyes. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself. You look...hot,” he said as he panted softly in between his words. I could feel my face burning hotter than a fucking stove. I lean slightly closer to Michael and smile. 

“Just kiss me again you dork,” I giggled. Without hesitation, he reunites our lips in a sweet, gentle kiss once more. He places a hand behind my back and pulls my body against his. Carefully, he starts to trail his soft kisses down my neck. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, I lean my head closer to his ear. 

“I would love to continue this, but I really don’t want Rich and Brooke to trash my house or themselves,” I say reluctantly. Groaning, he stands up and walks out of the dressing room, leaving me to dress myself. I took off the new clothes and folded everything into a neat pile before throwing on my original outfit. Unlocking the dressing room door, I walk out and hand the pile to Michael. He steps up to the register and sets the outfit on the counter as he pulls out his wallet. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I look at him carefully. 

“You know I can pay for this, right?” I say, hearing the nervousness in my voice. He nods his head and pulls a couple of bills from his wallet. 

“I know, I just want to buy this for you,” he assures me. Feeling heat rush to my cheeks, I take my hand off his shoulder and let it fall to my side. Michael retrieves his change from the cashier while I grab the bag containing my new outfit. We quickly make our way back to the car and start the drive back to my house. Michael spent the first half of the ride telling me how good I looked in that outfit, but stopped to mock my embarrassment every now and then. He ended up letting all of that go once Whitney Houston came on the radio. Michael turned up the radio so loud that I thought it was going to blow out my eardrums. A huge grin was plastered on Michael’s face as he sang along to the words. I love hearing him sing. He refuses to believe he has a good singing voice, even though he sounds like an angel. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me,” he sang proudly. Seeing him so happy makes my heart flutter. As the song was coming to an end, though, Michael pulled into my driveway and we were forced to return to the two heathens and Christine waiting inside for us. 

As we walked through the front door, all three of them turned towards us. Rich wiggled his eyebrows playfully at us as he pointed to the bag I was holding. 

“I take it things went well?” he says, obviously trying to make us flustered. Michael and I turn to each other, cheeks slightly pink, and laugh a small bit. Without looking away, he answers Rich in the most honest way he can. 

“He sure looked fabulous, I can say that.”


End file.
